Harrry and ginny at last
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: They have known it for a while or at least there friends have. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


Harry moved around the quidditch feild talking to the new players and giving them a play by play of what they need to know. I smiled and looked back at my brother being the biggest dumby ever known to man. Harry looked at me and heat rushed to my face and then I heard snickers.

"Shut your faces! I'm just hot!"

"Yeah hot for Harry!"

The embaressment was to much and I ran back to the aughing about something that Dean had said. I threw myself on my bed and cried until I heard someone come into the room. Hermione sat down next to me and put her hand on my head.

"Ginny are you alright?"

"Hermione I just can't take being made fun of for liking Harry. I don't even want to go back to quidditch."

"Harry will always be the person who everyone wants,but Ginny harry only wants you."

Hermione got off my bed and left the room leaving me to my thoughts about everything and anything that pops into my head but nothing comes. My mind is blank and empty and nothing is even trying to resolve itself so I sit looking at the walls of the dorms.

"Time for dinner everyone."

Dean would be the one to come and tell everyone that supper is done. I lay in bed till I know everyone is gone. I slip my quidditch gear back on and head out to the feild. My broom is right where I left it so I don't have to look for it. When i'm done I make it back to the dorm before anyone else gets there. The girls start pouring into the room and start the nights gossip rituals. I zone out and eventually fall asleep.

I wake to someone shaking my shoulders and telling me it's time to go to class. Professer Snape is yelling at some pour new kid so I slip in unnoticed. Snape begins the lesson and Harry grabs my hand from aross the desk and gives me a note.

**Ginny meet me after class near the quidditch feild we need to talk.**

**xoxo Harry**

I put the note in my bag and the bell rings so the halls are flooded with a sea of human bodies. I make my way to the quidditch feild and notice noones aound. Harry is leaning against the goal post and notices me coming into the feild. He smiles and my heart stops for almost a minute. He makes his way to me and I try to remain cool.

"Ginny glad you came."

"Yep. So what did you need to talk to me about because I want to get to class."

Even though that was a lie and I wanted to spend as much alone time with Harry as possible I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I wanted to talk about what happened the other day. I know you were given a hard time with all the guys and all but you left me there to get those knuckle heads to stop arguing long enough to mount a broom and get into the air. I know what they said but why was it such a sensitive area for you?"

"Harry if you don't know then I can't help you in anyway because I don't want to have to spell it out to you. I have to go anyway see you later Harry."

I felt as though my heart had just dropped out of my chest and on the ground. I knew there was a pulse because I could feel it but he was as clueless as Ron when it came to Hermione.

"Ginny wait you mean you like me like me?"

"Yes Harry like you like you."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I mean all this time and you never even told me anything even close to this. You never once hinted it."

"Harry I hinted all the time I even tried telling you before you went into the Tri-Wizard competiton."

I had enough of trying to get Harry to see it. The feild started floding with Slytherian team members. Draco saw us and started laughing and started our way.

"Well well well. Are the lovers fighting already. What a pitty."

Draco was just pist because even though he asked me out before and I said no he will deny it at all cost. Harry on the other hand was beyond pist with anger and he was about to kill Draco. They looked at each other and drew there wands. I jumped in between them and was hit by Draco in the process. I fell to the ground and held my face and let a couple of tears fall. Harry hit Draco and they went at each other for almost an hour. Harry finally made Draco apoligize to me and carried me to the nurse.

"Ginny I think I understand now."

Harry leaned over and kissed me. We pulled back and smiled.

"FINALLY!"


End file.
